This invention relates generally to clay target launching devices that are supported on a bumper hitch of a vehicle and, more particularly, to a portable and adjustable clay target launching apparatus that is infinitely adjustable for affecting the trajectory of clay targets launched by a traditional clay target launching device.
Clay target shooting is an enjoyable activity engaged in by many hunters that involves launching a clay target into the air to be shot down or destroyed midair by a shotgun blast. Most clay target launchers, also referred to as clay pigeon launchers, are mounted to a fixed structure such as a spare tire or to a mobile device that gives the launcher some movement so as to alter the flight path of the targets deployed.
Although existing devices and patent proposals are presumably effective for their intended purposes, modifying the position of the launcher so as to vary the flight path of deployed targets is cumbersome and time consuming. In addition, moving the traditional target launcher and its mounting base is difficult and awkward because of weight and size.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a portable and adjustable clay target launching apparatus that provides virtually infinite adjustability of the trajectory of clay target deployed by a target launcher. Further, it would be desirable to have a portable and adjustable clay target launching apparatus that is easy to position on or off of a vehicle and to move to a desired location.